The haunting at Mystic Manor
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: I know I should write a summary here, but I honestly suck at summaries, so please just read and review!


**I got this idea from season 4, "The devil's in the details and in the upstairs bedroom," so I got to thinking what if she was actually possessed instead of faking it? I think Lucy was starting to get to Shawn until the priest, Father Wesley, told Gus to get him out of there. So how about we just play around with this idea for a bit and see what we can come up with. Yes, I said we, because I am hoping my reviewers will give me ideas for it, then maybe it would last a while longer. So shoot me ideas via reviews or PM, let's get on to the story then.**

* * *

Shawn groaned when he opened his eyes, rubbing his forehead. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 2:43 AM. He had been waking up at this time since Lucy was possessed and they had to perform an exorcism on her a few weeks ago. Father Wesley mostly, but him and Gus had to restrain her, until she told him about that teacher that he had given blood poisoning to back in grade school, but he still wasn't sure how she could have known that. He decided to just lay there and stare at the ceiling. What would be the point of going back to sleep? He would probably only sleep for a couple of more hours, then wake up again.

He jumped when he heard something from the kitchen, that sounded like someone was moving a pan. He slowly stood up, then crept out of his room. The only thing he could find that resembled a weapon was the most recent tv guide. He held it up, then started towards the kitchen again. He quickly found a place to hide, then peeked around the corner.

Somebody in dark clothes was hovering in the refrigerator, scrunching around for food. He watched whoever it was for a moment, then stepped out from his hiding place. "Can I help you with something?"

The person raised their head up to glance at him, but there was no face, just glowing red eyes glaring at him. It started saying something in German, just like Lucy had been. The thing ran towards him, then pushed him threw the table, before disappearing out of the apartment.

He quickly snapped open his eyes, glancing around. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he was back in his room. That was just a dream. He swallowed hard, trying to control his rapid breathing. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, then scrolled through his contacts, until he landed on Gus's name, and clicked send. He took a deep breath, then put the phone up to his ear while he waited.

A moment later, he heard Gus's voice on the line. "Burton Guster," he answered sleepily.

Shawn just held the phone for a moment, not speaking or anything, he wasn't even sure if he was breathing or not. "Gus, you have to help me.." he managed to say. Then he listened as Gus moved around on the other line.

"I'll be right over, Shawn." Gus spoke up, then hung up.

* * *

Juliet glanced at her phone. Today was an unusual day so far. Normally Shawn and Gus would be here by now, asking her about the most recent case, and bugging Lassiter, because he thought that was the funnest thing.

The station had recently hired a new person named Callie Grayson, in which Lassiter was currently interviewing her.

She decided to send Shawn a text asking if he was okay and why him and Gus wasn't here yet. She glanced up when Henry walked in. "Have you talked to Shawn recently?" She asked, not sure if she should address him by his first name or Mr. Spencer.

Henry shook his head. "No, he not here yet? He normally gets here early."

She nodded in agreement. "I know, I'm thinking of swinging by and talk to him. Carlton is interviewing a potential new detective, so I have nothing to do at the moment."

He nodded. "That's a good idea, and let me know what you figure out."

She nodded, then grabbed her keys, and walked out the door.

* * *

Gus pulled the Echo into a parking spot, then quickly got out and hurried to the door. "Shawn?!" He called out, then easily found the spare key. He unlocked the door, then hurried in. "Shawn?!" He called again. He went threw the whole apartment, leaving the bedroom for last. He slowly opened the door, and walked in. "Shawn?" He walked around to the other side of the bed.

Shawn was sitting in the floor with his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping.

Gus knelt down beside him. "Shawn? Everything okay? It sounded urgent on the phone."

Shawn opened his eyes a bit, but didn't even glance at him. "Remember the exorcism we had to help with for Lucy? I keep telling myself that was all just a dream or an illusion, nothing like that ever actually happens for real." He shuddered. "I can still see it in my head. Everything about it. I can hardly sleep now, because I just keep waiting for something like this to happen again."

Gus just listened to him, nodding along. "I know it, come on. Let's get you out of the floor." He stood up, then extended his hand. "It might make you feel better if we were to go down to the station and see if we could get on another case."

Shawn grabbed his hand, then allowed him to help him up. "Thanks, buddy." He walked slowly out of the room, glancing around nervously.

Gus followed him out. "There's nothing out here, see?"

Shawn paused when they got close to the kitchen, then crept over and peeked around the corner. There was nothing there, but there was some blood spots on the floor next to the refrigerator door. He tilted his head to the side, then crept over to investigate.

Gus stayed in his spot just watching.

The door opening made them both jump, but before they could say anything, Juliet walked in. "Shawn? Are you okay?" She asked, walking towards him. "It was just odd when you didn't come in at the usual time and hound me for information about a case that I may be working on."

Gus walked over to join them, pulling Juliet out of ear shot to him. "I think there is something wrong with him," he whispered to her. "When I got here, he was sitting on the floor beside the bed, and he's been really jumpy since I got here. He mentioned something about Lucy's exorcism."

Juliet listened, nodding. "He's skeptical about those kind of things, so this really makes sense if you think about it. But we seriously need to snap him out of this. I may need help on this case that I'm working on. And he can't help me when he's in this kind of state."

Shawn wasn't paying them any mind. He slowly opened the refrigerator, jumping backwards in case something jumped out at him. He didn't realize that Juliet and Gus was watching him.

"Shawn, Juliet needs our help on this case," Gus said, not even sure if he had heard him or not.

Juliet took a small step towards him. "There are rumors about this place called Mystic Manor," she started. "A woman recently disappeared from there, and I was hoping that you two could help me figure out what happened to her, because people don't just vanish."

Shawn closed the refrigerator. "People don't get possessed either," he said, finally glancing at her. "So I guess anything is possible. So who was this woman?"

"She's a 23 year old widower, who used to live with her sister. She moved out about a couple of months ago and recently moved into Mystic Manor. The people say that she mostly stayed in her room, rarely coming out. Then when they went to check on her, she was gone. But all of her stuff was still in there, so she didn't move away," Juliet answered. "But they don't know what happened to her."

Shawn slowly walked towards her, then took the file out of her hand and flipped it open.

Gus walked over to join him in looking threw the file.

Shawn pulled out a picture of her room after she had disappeared, then studied it. It looked neat, so whatever happened, she had gone willingly since there was no sign of a struggle.

* * *

 **Hey all! This chapter ends here I'm afraid. I wasn't sure what to add to my other stories, so since I was bored, I worked on this one since it had been waiting in my drafts for a while now, I just had to finish writing it. Anyways, I hope you like it! I will attempt to keep working on this one, but no promises. I tend to get bored with a story after a while of writing in it. I don't know why my Psych fanfics aren't as popular as my friends fanfics were, oh well, I'll figure it out. Anyways.. follow, favorite, review, or all three please. Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


End file.
